


Will You Be My Valentine?

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, AsaNoya - Freeform, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Promises, Rimming, Smut, Sweet Talk (is that the opposite of dirty talk?), Top Kageyama Tobio, Valentine's Day, brief mentions of, daisuga - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform, valentine's day au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: "We're... still going back to my dorm after this, right?" asked Kageyama timidly. He seemed a little nervous, but Hinata brushed it off."Of course," smiled Hinata, "I want to spend some alone time with you."Kageyama flushed a little before finishing the last of his meal and then saying, "I still have to give you the second half of your present.""Oh," blushed Hinata, "You didn't have to...""It's..." Kageyama paused, clearing his throat, "I want to give you this. I've been wanting to for a while now..."OR It's Valentine's Day and Kageyama has a very special gift for his Valentine, Hinata.





	Will You Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Please enjoy this little AU I wrote in celebration of today. :)

Hinata sprinted as fast as he could through the halls, searching. He might've bumped into a couple of people and squeaked out a "sorry!" But if he did then he forgot about it in a flash. He was clutching something tightly to his chest, eyes filled with hearts and desire. There was nothing at all that could wipe the ginormous grin off of his face. 

When he rounded a corner, Hinata smacked right into a tall, dark figure and promptly flew backward on his backside. He rubbed at his butt for a moment, feeling the sting of it when he'd been forcefully pushed over.

"Watch where you're going, Shorty."

"Nice, Tsukki."

Hinata bared his teeth up at the tall blond. He was holding a red heart in his hand, the other one intertwined with the person that was now bashfully leaning against his side, eyeing Hinata.

"You alright, Hinata?" asked Yamaguchi, and he promptly released Tsukishima's hand to bend over and help Hinata to stand. When he had helped the other boy up, he used his free hand to clutch even tighter at the stuffed animal in his hand.

"I'm fine... wow, that's cute!" he giggled, pointing to the stuffed bear in Yamaguchi's hand. The animal was holding a cute heart that said "Valentine" on the outside.

"Thanks!" Yamguchi said proudly, "The best boyfriend in the whole world got it for me!"

Tsukki clicked his tongue. "Shut up, Yams."

"Sorry, Tsukki!" But then he clutched the bear tighter, giggling sweetly and whispering, "It's true, though."

Hinata watched the color in Tsukki's cheeks flush and then turn a bright shade of red. _Red_ , the color of the day. Hinata decided not to tease Tsukishima, deciding that today was the day of happiness and love. _Love_. Hinata's heart sped up even faster.

"U-Um," he blushed, "Have you guys seen Kageyama today?"

"Oh, we just ran into him," announced Yamaguchi, "He just finished his classes for that day. I think he mentioned something about heading back to his dorm--"

"Got it! See you!" called Hinata, sprinting around them and continuing on his wild search for his boyfriend.

"How sweet," snickered Yamaguchi as they watched him go, "I really love Valentine's Day!"

Tsukishima looked down at the other boy and couldn't help but wish they weren't in a public area; he wanted to kiss him. Instead, he coolly grabbed Yamaguchi's hand again, watching the freckled boy's face snap to his, and said,

"Yeah... me too."

The small, bouncing ginger was making his way toward the stairs. He felt that taking an elevator would take much too long and he didn't want to wait, didn't care if he was out of breath when he met his Valentine. Or _maybe_ his Valentine; he hadn't asked Kageyama yet. But Hinata thought that Kageyama had to say yes. They were dating, after all. Hinata squealed internally a little at the thought of dating Kageyama. He still couldn't believe that he'd been lucky enough to have mutual feelings with the other boy.

Sure, they'd made dinner plans for tonight, and _yes_ , they'd texted each other earlier that day, but it wasn't the same. Hinata wanted to spend the day of love with his significant other. Seeing him later that night for a few hours just wasn't enough. He wanted to give him his present immediately, especially since Kageyama was already finished with all of his classes.

However, as he ran up the first flight of stairs, Hinata's phone began to ring. He cursed for only a moment before stopping to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hinata! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Oh, Nishinoya! Happy Valentine's Day to you, too." Hinata was glad to be talking to his former teammate, but he'd cursed him a little for calling at the worst time.

"You'll never believe what Asahi got me!" Noya laughed, "It's a giant stuffed bear, right? Like, the ones that are almost as big as me! But guess what... if you push in its' belly, it sings! It's so cute, Hinata! And it's so soft and cuddly... it's huge!"

"Wow," smiled Hinata, clutching his phone closer to his ear, "That does sound pretty great." He imagined Kageyama giving him such a gift, but shook his head. He didn't need anything _but_ Kageyama.

"I can't get enough of the song! Here, just listen!"

Hinata listened as Nishinoya moved the phone to the bear and pressed on its' stomach. A faint, static tune played, but Hinata heard it well enough. He heard Noya let out a loud chuckle before returning to the phone.

"Isn't it cute?!" he shouted and Hinata laughed.

"It really is! It was sweet of Asahi to get that for you."

"Right? Ugh, you're honestly the best, Asahi!" Hinata figured that Asahi was right beside Nishinoya. The bubbly fireball then said, "We're getting out of the car now. We're meeting Daichi and Sugawara for lunch. Remember them?"

"How could I ever forget them?!" snorted Hinata, "Tell them I said hi and that I miss them!"

"Oh, wait!" Noya said, letting out a gasp. Hinata could hear the wind whipping around the phone, indicating that Nishnoya and his boyfriend were outside somewhere. "You can tell them, yourself! They're walking here now!"

"Oh, wait, Noya--" Hinata started, but Noya was already passing on his phone. Hinata continued to walk up the steps of the dormitory, huffing and puffing a little. He missed his old friends, but he really, _really_ wished he'd hang up so he could sprint to his boyfriend again.

"Hinata? Is that you?"

"Ah, hello, Sugawara! I've really missed you!"

"It's good to hear from you again! How's college going so far?"

"Oh," laughed Hinata, "It's been a lot of fun, actually. But I miss playing volleyball with you guys. The team here is great, but I'll never forgot how amazing it was to have you as my setter, Suga."

He heard Suga sniffle, "I... Thank you for saying that, Hinata. I miss all of you guys... I'm getting so emotional!" Hinata heard Suga pass the phone on and then a deeper voice was saying,

"Hinata! It's Daichi."

"Daichi! I've missed you, too, Captain!"

Hinata heard the older man let out a loud laugh before saying, "Happy Valentine's Day, Hinata. Are you going anywhere special tonight?"

"Yeah!" gaped Hinata, and then he was getting exciting, stopping in his tracks to say, "Kageyama is taking me out for dinner! I'm on my way to give him his present now, actually--"

"That's great! Suga and I are going to see a movie later tonight and... oh, one second." Daichi turned the phone away, and Hinata heard him telling a host that there were four in their party.

"Oh, do you have to go, Daichi?" asked Hinata. He wanted to talk to his old teammate longer, but at the same time, he could hardly stand the wait of talking to Kageyama.

"Ah... yeah, we do," said Daichi apologetically, "Can we talk later? Or tomorrow, maybe? I'd like to hear more about how things have been with you."

"Yeah, of course! I'll text you and Suga later, Daichi!"

"Sounds good," smiled Daichi, turning the phone away and calling, "Say bye to Hinata, everyone!"

Hinata heard a chorus of goodbye's and then he was laughing, saying his goodbye and hanging up. He held the object in his hand closer and then shoved his cellphone back into his pocket, opening the door to the stairwell and beginning to sprint down the hallway again. He prayed that there were no more distractions, wanted to hurry up and get to his love.

Finally, Hinata stopped in front of Kageyama's dorm and composed himself for a moment. He clutched his present for Kageyama tighter in his arms, smiling widely. Sure, the gift was simple, but he hoped that his boyfriend liked the gift, anyway. He was just about to knock when he heard someone talking from the inside. Hinata paused, pressing his right ear a little closer to the door.

"... Yeah," he heard, and Hinata knew immediately who it was. His heart gave a lurch and he smiled from ear to ear, wanting to melt at the voice.

Hinata swallowed and eavesdropped closer. "Ah, I can't man. I'm doing something later."

He heard some shuffling, and then, "You'd better not be home after seven! We had a deal remember? Just stay in your friends dorm!"

Hinata furrowed his eyebrow a little and tried not to snicker. Kageyama continued, "Yeah, alright. I'll buy you a lot of chocolates tomorrow, okay?"

Then, Hinata heard a loud groan and an angry growl and Kageyama said, "I already told you! I'm doing something later... my answer is no... what? No, I'm not bringing my boyfriend to the club! He's too small and cute, he'll get lost in the crowd."

Hinata covered his mouth and backed away, holding in a hard snort. He hated it when anyone else did it, but when Kageyama called him small, he absolutely loved it. He liked being smaller than his boyfriend. But then he felt his heart skip a beat when he realized Kageyama had called him cute.

Finally, Hinata could stand it no longer. He stepped forward and gave a hard knock on the door of Kageyama's dorm.

"I gotta go, someone's at the door."

A moment later and Hinata finally saw him, the taller man opening the door and revealing messy hair and wide, stunning blue eyes.

"Huh? Hinata?"

"Ah!" squeaked Hinata, perking up. He suddenly shoved his way inside of the dorm, looking around at the mess before turning around to face his shocked boyfriend. "Happy Valentine's Day!" He suddenly held out the gift in his hands, blushing a little.

"I thought we were going to do this later?" questioned Kageyama, but he took what was in his boyfriend's hands.

"I couldn't wait," said Hinata softly, looking away and turning pink, "I wanted to see you."

Kageyama looked down at what he'd been given. It was a simple, typical Valentine's Day present; chocolates. But it was packaged in the shape of a red heart.

"U-Um," said Hinata, suddenly getting nervous for no reason, "Will... Will you be my Valentine, Kageyama?"

The taller man turned red, looking away from the chocolates to look at his tiny boyfriend. He was beet red, looking down. Kageyama snorted softly, then stepped forward and took the other male in his arms.

"Of course, stupid," he muttered, "I'm your boyfriend, aren't I? Doesn't that automatically mean I'm your Valentine?"

"W-Well..." stumbled Hinata, "I didn't want some girl to ask you, anyway..."

"Don't worry, I told her know."

"What?!" Hinata barked, backing away a little and looking into Kageyama's eyes, "Somebody really asked you to be their Valentine besides me?!"

"Yeah," shrugged Kageyama, "This girl in my math class. But like I said, I told her I was already dating someone."

Hinata looked down then, dropping his arms and feeling very jealous, but more sad than ever. "You're... pretty popular, huh?"

Kageyama clicked his tongue and grabbed at Hinata's face, forcing the smaller man to look up.

"Hey, dumbass. Didn't I just say that I told her no?" Kageyama felt a little embarrassed to be saying such things, but he didn't care. He wanted to reassure Hinata. "I... I'm your Valentine. Nobody else's."

Hinata smiled a very tiny smile before hugging his boyfriend again. "I just get a little worried sometimes, I guess. What if you secretly have another Valentine that's not me?"

"Stupid, of course I don't. I'm yours. But..." Kageyama paused, "I am _your_ Valentine... but I don't have..." At that moment, Kageyama was looking dead into Hinata's eyes and repeating what Hinata had just asked, "You want to be my Valentine, too, dumbass?"

At that moment, Hinata's face broke into the widest grin. He threw his arms around Kageyama's neck and began to pepper the taller boy's face with light kisses.

"Yes!" he gasped, "Yes, I'll be your Valentine, too, Kageyama!"

The taller man blushed harshly, looking away a little. "Stupid..." he muttered, but then he wrapped his arms around Hinata's back and held him close, still holding the present that Hinata had given him.

"Hey... I got you something, too," Kageyama told him, "Well, two things, I guess. But one of them I'm going to give to you later, okay? But I guess I could give one of them to you now."

"Oh!" Hinata flushed, "You didn't have to get me anything..."

"Shut up," Kageyama snorted, "Of course I'm going to get my boyfriend something for Valentine's Day. I'd be the biggest douche in the world if I didn't."

Hinata smiled silently, taking a seat on Kageyama's bed and waiting as his boyfriend dug through his closet for Hinata's gift. Finally, Kageyama began to pull out his present, and Hinata flushed.

"I know it's big and, well, pretty stupid, but..."

His present was a giant stuffed bear, one that sang if you pushed in its' belly, just like the one Nishinoya had been talking about earlier over the phone.

***

A few hours later and Hinata was waiting in the front of a restaurant that Kageyama had agreed to take him to a few weeks prior. It looked incredibly fancy, and Hinata blushed a little at the thought of Kageyama picking such a nice place for them to eat on such an important day. Hinata checked his watch a little, bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting for Kageyama. 

At last, he saw his boyfriend walking up to sidewalk to meet him. Hinata verbally gasped at the sight of him, for Kageyama looked extremely handsome, indeed. He was wearing a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black slacks with nice dress shoes. And... did Hinata see hair gel in his hair? Hinata smiled at him.

"Hi..." he said in a breathy tone, "You... you look--"

"You look stunning," Kageyama interrupted, and then he was widening his eyes and looking away, face turning red at his sudden outburst. Hinata gazed down at his own appearance for a moment, wearing almost the same thing as his boyfriend, only he had on a black vest and a very light pink shirt.

"T-Thanks... you look really handsome," complimented Hinata sweetly. Kageyama bit his lip before taking his hand and leading them inside, afraid his voice would crack if he spoke any more.

When they were seated and had been served their food, Kageyama and Hinata ate quietly. It was extremely delicious, and there was classical music playing around them. Neither of them had ever eaten at such a fancy place before.

"We're... still going back to my dorm after this, right?" asked Kageyama timidly. He seemed a little nervous, but Hinata brushed it off.

"Of course," smiled Hinata, "I want to spend some alone time with you."

Kageyama flushed a little before finishing the last of his meal and then saying, "I still have to give you the second half of your present."

"Oh," blushed Hinata, "You didn't have to..."

"It's..." Kageyama paused, clearing his throat, "I want to give you this. I've been wanting to for a while now..."

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What had Kageyama been wanting to give to him? His mind began to race a little. But Kageyama was looking nervous, so Hinata didn't push the subject any further.

After Kageyama and Hinata decided to split a dessert (a small piece of chocolate cheesecake), Kageyama paid for their food and then they began to leave. Hinata was glad that Kageyama had a car and could drive them to his dorm; Hinata was too full to walk there. So he buckled up into the passenger side of Kageyama's car and they began to drive several blocks back toward their college.

The two of them talked about their exams coming up as well as practice the day before. Hinata asked Kageyama to help him practice his receives (he'd never been very good at receiving), and of course his boyfriend agreed. Kageyama loved playing volleyball with him the most.

When they parked and began walking toward the elevator up to Kageyama's room, Hinata was only a little surprised when the dark-haired man locked his fingers in his own. The ginger blushed a little, but squeezed at his hand a little and held close to them as they made their way up. They remained completely silent until Kageyama was pulling out his keys and opening the door to his dorm.

"Um... after you," blushed Kageyama and Hinata smiled sweetly at him, walking around the taller man to enter first. He flicked on the light switch and then gasped.

The place was littered with rose petals and small, cut-out hearts. There was red and pink everywhere, streamers lining the walls and roses in a vase on Kageyama's bedside table.

"Wow..." muttered Hinata, looking around. Kageyama shut the door and stepped forward, grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling him over to the bed.

"Oh, the roses are for you," mumbled Kageyama and Hinata blushed deeply. This was what Kageyama was so nervous about giving him? Why?

"I love them," Hinata breathed, "They're beautiful. Thank you, Kageyama."

Kageyama gulped and then turned toward the mini fridge, opening it up. 

"I bought some chocolate covered strawberries, too... if you'll share them with me."

"Of course," giggled Hinata sweetly, "That sounds delicious."

Kageyama gulped turning a little red. There was red construction paper taped over each light bulb in the ceiling, so the room was dim, but Hinata still saw the color drain Kageyama's face.

"Um... sit down," instructed Kageyama gently, and then he was rummaging through the closet again, "And... close your eyes."

"Why?"

"It's... I want to give you your last present."

Hinata closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. So the roses weren't the gift that Kageyama was nervous about? He listened quietly as Kageyama shut the closet door, felt the bed dip as Kageyama sat down beside him, leaning in close. His heartbeat picked up a little when Hinata felt their shoulders brush against one another.

"Okay... o-open your eyes..."

The redhead opened them and verbally gasped. He blinked a few times, staring at the tiny object that was held between Kageyama's pointer finger and thumb. The raven-haired man gulped.

"Wow... um, Kageyama, this is a little sudden--"

"Relax," said Kageyama, rolling his eyes, "It's not an engagement ring... but..." he blushed even deeper, staring down at the ring in his hand for a second longer before turning to Hinata once again, reaching with his free hand and grabbing one of Hinata's.

"Kageyama... ?"

"It's... a promise ring. I know that people... don't really do that anymore, but... um... I thought... well, it's a promise that... that some day we... we will get married, and that from... from now on, every Valentine's Day, we'll be each other's Valentine's, and... and it's a promise that I'll make you happy every day forever..." Kageyama gulped again, looking into Hinata's eyes, cursing himself for stumbling so much, "And it's something for you to have so that everybody will know you've already got a Valentine, and someone who loves you very much, so... will you wear it?"

Hinata let out a little cry, covering his free hand with his mouth as he stared down at the ring. It was definitely a ring that was made for a girl, perhaps, because it was silver and had a heart engraved on it, but it was still very sweet. There were little rhinestones all around it, and bright pink ones to outline the tiny heart on it.

"Sorry... it's cheesy, right? And it's a girls ring, so... maybe you shouldn't wear it around, but just keep it under your bed--"

"No, I... I'll wear it. I'll wear it every day," Hinata smiled, "It's beautiful. I don't care if it looks girly. I love it." Hinata took the ring and put it on his own finger, sticking his hand out and admiring it from afar. "Oh, Kageyama..." He turned to the other boy and wrapped his arms around his neck and whispering, "I love you." Hinata leaned in even closer, still, and kissed him.

Kageyama closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Hinata's middle and tilting his head a little. He kissed him softly, pulling on his top lip a little and then snaking a hand up to hold at the back of his head. Hinata continued to brush his lips softly against the other boy's, allowing himself to be held impossibly closer, dragging a hand down to rest on Kageyama's chest as they shared several more sweet kisses.

When they pulled away, they allowed their noses to gently prod at the other's, staring deep into each other's eyes. Kageyama finally smiled softly at him, eyes soft. Hinata thought for sure that his own eyes must be emitting real hearts as he beamed at his boyfriend. Kageyama moved his hand to Hinata's cheek again, thumbing at his ear a little before tilting his head again and moving in close to him one more, allowing their lips to meet again. Hinata closed his eyes and relocated his hand to hold Kageyama's wrist, allowing his thumb to brush over the back of Kageyama's as it held his face.

Kageyama kissed him a little harder, deepening the kiss as slowly as possible. He'd been wanting to kiss Hinata all day, been anticipating giving Hinata the promise ring all day, and now Hinata had finally agreed to wear it on his finger. 

The taller boy pulled away at last, kissing over his cheek before moving to wrap his arms around Hinata again, one hand at the back of his head and holding him sweetly.

"I love you," he whispered into the ginger's ear, "I love you so much."

Hinata's heart gave a start, and he melted into the other man's embrace. "I love you, too, Kageyama."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Hinata smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day, 'Yama."

***

Kageyama went back to kissing him, no longer sweet and small like it had been before. This time it was rough, quick, needy. He could still taste the sweetness of the strawberries they'd eaten a little while earlier on Hinata's lips.

"Mm," moaned Hinaa against his lips, "Kageyama."

The dark-haired man wormed his tongue out of his mouth, licking against Hinata's lips until the smaller boy parted them and allowed Kageyama to lick inside of his mouth. Their tongues met wetly, and as rough as their kiss was, their tongues molded together rather slowly and sweetly. Hinata reached his hands up from where they were clutching the bed sheets to wrap around Kageyama's bare back, grabbing at him.

When they pulled apart, Hinata began to pant into his ear a little, whispering, "Come on, move."

Kageyama groaned softly, trying to remain quiet. He was currently buried deep in the boy underneath him, feeling the tightness of his boyfriend's warmth. It'd been so long since they'd had sex that Kageyama had almost forgotten to feeling of being inside of Hinata.

Slowly, Kageyama pulled his cock of Hinata's heat and carefully pushed back inside. The smaller boy moaned in his throat, eyes rolling to the back of his head before they closed. They were trying to be quiet; it was easy to hear any conversation from the hallway behind the door, and the pair did not want to get caught. But then Kageyama was slowly rolling into him again and Hinata could not help but moan a little louder.

"Quiet, baby," whispered Kageyama, "We've got to be quiet."

"Feels good," Hinata said softly back, whining again when Kageyama gave a careful thrust inside of him again. Kageyama held himself up by his elbows, watching the tinier boy beneath him, eyeing the way his face scrunched up adorably when he thrust his cock inside of him. Hinata's moans were a lot quieter now, but Kageyama wished they didn't have to be quiet. Hinata's moans were so incredibly cute; Kageyama loved to hear them when they were intimate. 

He slithered one hand into Hinata's hair, palming at the soft hair flesh and wrapping his fingers into soft locks of orange hair. Kageyama used his other hand to intertwine their fingers clumsily, picking up the pace of his thrusts a little as he made love to Hinata. 

Hinata let out another soft whine, thrashing his head to the side and wrapping his legs a little tighter around Kageyama's waist. Kageyama's cock was big inside of him, buried in deep and tight. He'd missed the feeling of having sex with Kageyama, missed the feeling of having shoved deep inside of him. Normally, they would fuck hard and fast, rough and deep, but today was very different. Kageyama was not talking dirtily into his ear or spanking him just to see his ass jiggle; instead, the taller boy was whispering the sweetest of things to him, telling him was a 'good boy' and that he loved him. It made Hinata want to burst into tears.

Hinata left a careful, small scratch along Kageyama's spine when the taller boy found his prostate at last.

"O-Oh," stuttered Hinata, "T-There, 'Yama."

The other boy began to go a little faster, but kept his thrust shallow. He didn't want their hips to slap together and make loud noises. But that didn't stop the squelch of his cock as it fucked deep into Hinata's hole from making quite an erotic sound.

"You're incredible," whispered Kageyama as he kissed at Hinata's ear, licking around the shell at nipping at his earlobe, "I love how you feel inside."

"Kageyama--"

"You're so warm, Hinata... your body is so good."

"Oh--" Hinata whined as Kageyama gave a single sharp thrust inside of him.

"I love your hole... I love everything about you," whispered Kageyama sweetly, "Your eyes, your smile... the way that your nipples perk up when I'm holding you like this--"

"Mm, I love you--"

"I love your body... I love _you_ ," said Kageyama, "I'll love you forever, I promise."

Hinata began to sniffle a little. Kageyama was so incredibly kind. He released their fingers from Kageyama's grip to wrap tight around his neck, entangling his fingers in the back of Kageyama's hair and letting out a tear at the way Kageyama spoke to him. He loved him.

Kageyama gave another heavy thrust, snaking his arms down Hinata's body and going under the legs wrapped around him, pushing them up further against Hinata's body before holding them there with the crooks of his arms, resting his hands against the soft bed. He thrust again and groaned lowly.

"Ugh, yes," he whispered, "There we go."

Hinata felt the cock inside of him push even deeper inside and he wailed lowly, kissing and crying against the shoulder under his chin. His hole stretched further, sucking in the intrusion that took over his body, loving the feeling. Hinata scratched a little at Kageyama's back again, feeling the muscles there flex under his fingertips with every thrust that Kageyama gave. 

As much as he loved it when Kageyama fucked him hard, Hinata felt it was nothing compared to when they made love like this. Kageyama gave him everything he wanted, holding him close and telling him the sweetest of things. Hinata still couldn't believe that someone who seemed so cranky and mean all of the time could be like this; sweet and kind, blushing and holding Hinata as though he were the most precious thing in the world. And then Hinata remembered that this was all for him; Kageyama would never hold anyone else this way or whisper sweet nothings to anybody else in the world. Hinata squeezed his eyes shut at the thought.

"I love you, Tobio," cried Hinata softly, "I love you, I love you."

"I love you, too, Shouyou," groaned Kageyama, picking up the pace a little more, stirring Hinata's insides with his thick cock, "Fuck... I love you so much, baby."

"Keep going," whimpered Hinata, "I'm close."

"Yeah... me too."

Kageyama thrust deeper inside, clutching onto Hinata's thighs tighter, listening to the sweet sounds and whimpers that left his throat as he cried out for him. _For him_.

"T-Take me again after this," whined Hinata softly, "Keep going... just like this."

Kageyama closed his eyes, panting harshly into the smaller boy's ear and gulping, "Yes... fuck, yes. I'll make love to you again and again--"

"Please," begged Hinata, "Don't stop."

"I won't," huffed Kageyama, "I won't, I'll hold you forever--"

Hinata began to cry again. Maybe it was the sappiness he felt because it was Valentine's Day, but he didn't care.

"You're mine, Hinata, you belong to me--"

"Y-Yeah, I do... I'm all yours. Oh, Kageyama," he moaned, throwing his head back again. Kageyama's cock was nuzzled so tightly against his prostate, and with every thrust his cock rubbed so carefully against Hinata's special spot.

"S-Shit... I'm going cum," groaned Kageyama, "Fuck, I'm so close--"

"Cum inside me," begged Hinata, letting out another breathy moan, "Cum inside me, please--"

"Y-Yeah... yes, I will, I--" Kageyama let out any breath gasp and then a somewhat loud groan and his hips stopped their thrusting, pausing as Kageyama came deep inside of the boy beneath him. The cum that squirted from the tip of his cock coated, painted Hinata's inner walls, marking him internally. After a few airy moments, Kageyama stopped spurting thick sperm into him and gently pulled out when his orgasm was over. At once, he released Hinata and backed up on the bed, keeping his boyfriend's legs spread open. 

He came face-to-face with Hinata's hole, blowing a little bit of warm air over his hole as he breathed. Hinata moaned a little, still incredibly hard. At once, Kageyama stuck his tongue out and began to lap at him, feeling his own cum ooze out of the widened hole mixed in with the sticky lube they'd used to open Hinata up. Hinata moaned quietly as his boyfriend replaced his cock with his tongue, eating him out.

"O-Oh," moaned Hinata airily, "Kageyama!"

His boyfriend reached up to grab at the backs of Hinata's thighs again, staring up at him over his leaking cock to see his boyfriend's face shrivel up in pleasure. He began prodding around inside of him, lips pushed all around his rim as he licked wetly inside of Hinata. Kageyama slurped up his cum, licking around Hinata's walls and brushing his tongue against the heat of him. Hinata moaned out again, legs wanting to clamp around Kageyama's head, but the other boys' grip on his thighs was keeping him from doing so. Instead, he reached a hand down and tangled it in his boyfriend's sweaty hair, looking down and nearly screaming when he saw his boyfriend staring up at him through long lashes as he ate Hinata out.

"Oh, oh fuck... I'm gonna cum, baby, shit--" Hinata whined, throwing his head back and moaning, using the hand in Kageyama's hair to shove his face against him further. He began to frantically rock his hips against the tongue in him, grounding his hips down and fucking himself down on Kageyama's wet tongue. He wanted to kiss him again, wanted to taste his insides against Kageyama's rough tongue.

At the thought of that, Hinata was letting out a high-pitched whine and he came hard across his stomach, Kageyama watching his face closely the whole time. Hinata's chest was heaving up and down, face scrunching in pleasure and mouth opening up a little release the noise in his throat. He licked him out the entire time until Hinata's orgasm finished, and then he was pulling away from his juicy, wet hole to begin lapping up the cum around his stomach and cock.

Hinata closed his eyes, resting back on the bed as Kageyama licked his cum off of him. After a moment, he felt lips softly kiss at his eye lids before pecking once over his lips. Hinata smiled, opening his eyes and kissing Kageyama again softly. The taller boy threw the covers over the two of them and then snuggled Hinata close against his chest, allowing the boy to rest against his chest and pant a little as he came down from his high.

For a while, the pair lay there in silence, listening to each other's breathing and feeling each other up. Hinata listened to the steady pace of Kageyama's heartbeat, closing his eyes and allowing the rhythm to disorient him sleepily. Kageyama was brushing his hand up and down Hinata's spine, from the curve of his lower back all the way up to tease and scratch and the nape of Hinata's neck. Hinata hummed sweetly, feeling tired.

"I love you," whispered Kageyama finally in the dimness of the room, breaking the silence in the sweetest way. Hinata let out a sigh, smiling softly and then pecking once at his ab.

"I love you, too," he admitted, and then pulled the hand on Kageyama's chest closer to himself so that he could examine the ring on his finger once again. The sight of it made his heart swell up with pride all over again. "I love you so much."

Kageyama brushed his lips over Hinata's forehead and the top of his Valentine's head. Today might've been the best day of his life, holding Hinata in a dim room after they'd eaten sweet strawberries and made passionate love. The moment would've been cheesy to anyone else, but to them it was an enchanting night spent together.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hinata," whispered Kageyama softly, finally closing his eyes as he felt sleep push his lids forcefully closed.

Hinata hadn't stopped smiling for a long time, closing his eyes as the last thing he saw was Kageyama's ring on his finger, feeling warm and dazed with love.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kageyama."


End file.
